


Ode to Onderon

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: The 212th and the 501st have been stationed on Onderon, helping the rebels. With Lux being involved with Steela, Rex takes the extra step to help his Commander take her mind off of it.





	Ode to Onderon

_**ODE TO ONDERON** _

Word Count: 1,234

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

Her smile made him forget his duties as a soldier. Her beauty made him question what he stood for. The pleasure of being at her side most everyday made him wonder why the Force deemed his so worthy of her presence. Ahsoka broke him from his adoration; oblivious to the fact.

“Lux is with Steela,” she observed, going in a direction that he wish he didn’t know.

He swallowed his envy, “I see it.” He waited a beat before putting a hand of moral support on her bare shoulder. He’d be lying if he said he’d wished there were no glove barricading his hand from skin-to-skin contact with her. “He wants you to be jealous of her,” Rex knew.

She breathed out and stood straight, observing them. Ahsoka turned her head to face him and locked eyes with his, “I have goggles that look like that.”

She threw him off guard because that wasn’t at all what’d they’d been discussing. He gave her no weird look, but instead came back with, “Bonteri is using Gerrera to get a reaction out of you.”

She nodded and Rex let her keep her thoughts company.

 

* * *

 

The ruins of the rebel cell on Onderon reminded her of the Trandoshan moon she’d been taken to. It’s jungles were close in similarity and it gave off a bitter taste in her throat. Ahsoka pulled at her collar and proceeded her rounds.

Rex eyed the padawan with a protective nature. If anyone were paying attention, they’d have noticed that his head always seemed to follow where she went. His bucket moved with her; always. Her lekku drooped when she wasn’t up in her spirits, he’d come to realize. And the present drooping of the headtails prompted him to go over to her.

“Commander,” he addressed and Ahsoka came to. The cloak that she wore swayed with her sudden halt.

She returned the formality, “Captain,” and smiled. She thought he must’ve taken her for a fool, as his force signature said what he didn’t. Whenever they were together, his signature was always conflicted. The fact that he even considered putting her above his law made the answer clear. Rex felt for her.

He clasped his hands behind him and began to walk her rounds with her. Being a proctor for the rebels was less than hard work. They had the motive; just lacked the skill. It was the same as teaching the younglings on Kamino. Earlier, Rex had shown them his detonating techniques. The rebels watched in awe, but failed when trying to mirror his movements. Watching the inexperienced soldiers began to tire him. It was no longer his interest if there wasn’t decent fighting. He began to watch what never got stale, the jedi girl beside him. He coughed into his arm, readying to see her smile, “Lux sucks.”

She stopped and her shoulders lifted. He’d done it; a smile had spread itself across her face. “You’re not being polite,” she scolded just for the show of it and hit his arm.

Rex chuckled at her playful demeanor and kept walking. He locked eyes with the General and his nerves got tangled in his chest. Anakin looked displeased, and Rex wondered if he’d ever use the Force to hurt him. That wasn’t a pleasant experience the first time around, with Ventress. Then, Ahsoka had bumped into him and kept trying to walk into his chest.

He was sure this was about to be a game, “Who are you?”

“Roger,” she answered in a droid’s voice and Rex shook his head. He took hold of her montrals and spun her around so that they could resume.

He waited before acknowledging her earlier joke, “All clankers die,” and put a hand over one of his deecees. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him and they stood aside. She took her spot at his side and watched more of Lux and Steela’s interaction. Steela had picked up the skill, but Lux was getting nowhere fast. He felt her breath huff in a silent laugh at his failure and he did the same. Bonteri was horrible. Rex then started to mimic the kid’s abhorrent attempts at detonating. He made sure to make himself look stupid and Ahsoka gasped from her laughter. They were making such a scene. Some of the rebels were caught giggling at Rex’s performance; even Steela showed a smile.

Lux donned a frown and his brow was drawn down in unappreciation of the clone’s antics. Rex dismissed it. However, he did catch sight of General Skywalker and Kenobi whispering and looking in his and Ahsoka’s direction. General Kenobi looked away, but Anakin still burned his eyes into them. Ahsoka was yet again oblivious to their situation, and kept up the playful attitude. She tapped his shoulder and cupped her hands as if to tell a secret. Rex bent at the knee and she whispered, “Hairy Bonteri,” and died out laughing at her own silly words.

Rex was so glad to see this reckless half of the girl again, as the last time he’d seen so was when she was younger.

 

* * *

 

From the rebels, Anakin had heard whispers. He did not like it _at all_. A few of their men had begun pulling out credit chits and gambling. They were betting on Rex and Ahsoka.

“Fifteen credits that those two get together before this thing is over,” one man had said.

The younger one challenged him, “You’re on!”

“It’ll double if I can catch them in the act.”

Anakin felt bile rise in his mouth. It wasn’t just him that was suspicious. He’d asked Obi-Wan earlier, but the old man denied it and dismissed the idea entirely. Anakin knew there was something going on. Ahsoka doesn’t just act like that. He continued to observe the  pair, _playing_ together, like they were younglings. The way Rex touched her and spoke to her so openly was unethical and inappropriate. He was sure that something was happening between the two, and Force help him if he found out Rex harbored feelings. With Ahsoka, he could just lecture and punish her. As for the clone captain, however, he’d have to hurt the man.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka sat on the sofa inside the rebel’s base and Rex stood behind her with his arms crossed. Less than experienced soldiers were planning an attack and he couldn’t be more expectant of death. Ahsoka was watching on and giving her military input. Rex then bent down at the back of the couch and spoke next to her montrals, “Bonteri is the biggest idiot in the galaxy.”

Thinking Rex was trying to be funny, Ahsoka let out a quiet breath of laughter.

Rex didn’t take notice and continued, “He let you go.” Dauntlessness overcame him as he started to close his eyes and move his lips to her shoulder.

Only, Ahsoka didn’t hear or feel him, as she jumped up to help fix the rebel’s plan of attack. Rex sat at the back of the sofa, defeated, and stood again.

He then perceived numerous of the rebels in the room, pulling credits from every place in their attire. One man took off his shoe to shake a few out. People were giving up credits with solemn faces to faces that were smug. He shook his head, he’d never been one to bet.


End file.
